Detention
by CharlieandtheMoon
Summary: Ed has to go back to school. There you go, an interesting story already. rated T for Eds colorful vocabulary.
1. Intro

ME: Well, this is my first none one-shot FMA story. Hope ya like!

ROSIE SHEA: She owns nothing.

ME: Why are sou here?

ROSIE SHEA: Quit stalling.

ME: Yes ma'am

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

"Fullmetal," the impaitient voice of the former, Colonel Roy Mustang rang throughout the office. "At least _try_ to pay attention." Roy sighed, his day had been horrible so far, the least the young alchemist in front of him could do was look like he was paying attention. The golden eyed boy nodded, signaling to go on. The Flame Alchemist looked down, "as I was saying. You're being sent on a mission to New York in America. There you will descover why one of the best trading ports in the world was silent for an entire day. Since minors must go to school if they are under 18, you are going to school-"

"What I have to go back to that horrible place!" The former colonel simply nodded "Fuck you I won't go if I have to go to school."

"Fullmetal" Roy sweatdropped. The child prodigy glared at him, deciding to simply not pay attention to anything else he said. Sadly, this resulted in instant boredom. Which caused well, see for yourself...

The black haired man then noticed that his subordaintes were trying to contain laughter, and failing. He looked up at the gold eyed alchemist and roared, "FULLMETAL!"

-Percy-

"Mr Jackson. Mr Jackson." I looked up at my furious science teacher,

"Hmmmm?" The wrinkly old hag snorted causing me to picture smoke coming from her nostrils. The image caused me to snicker quietly into the silence. Old Ms.O'Neill then blew it, she screamed,

"Principal! NOW!" She growled sending shivers down my spin. Awww, shit.

-Annabeth-

_Stupid SeaweedBrain. Why'd ya go and get yourself in troble, again?_

_-_Winry-

"Winry it's for you!" My boss Mr. Garfeil called through his automail shop.

"Coming !" I put down what I was working on and went to the phone. "Who is it?" I asked taking the phone from my insane boss.

"Hi Winry, it's Ed-." That's he managed to say.

"WHAT'S wrong _this_ TIME?" I roared unsure of what it was that caused my anger. I could practicaly hear him sweatdrop.

"Nothing, I just thought I should say bye."

"Why?" I strugled to keep my temper in check.

"Well, I'm kinda getting sent to America…"

-Alphonse a week later-

"Alphonse! Somebody sent you a letter!" _Really? I wonder who?_

"Coming!" I called sprinting lightly to the front door. Mai saw me, smiled and handed me the letter.

"Well? Who's it from?"

"Errr…" I looked at the envelope. "Ed. I think…"

"Open it!"

"Okay." I tour open the letter and read aloud,

"Dear Al,

Hows Xing? I guess." _Brother_ I thought shakng my head smiling. "Well anyway, I got sent to America thought I should tell you,

-Ed"

"That's all?" Mai asked, curious.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Back to training then?"

"Back to training."

* * *

><p>ME: Leave a review when ya leave I'd apreciate it. I don't care what type of review, but flames will be locked in an oxygen free closet to die. Happy Holidays!<p> 


	2. Hot dogs and Monsters

ME: Here is another chapter! Thank you Antiqul for the review! Here is the next chapter of Detention. I own nothing, but my ideas.

* * *

><p>-ED-<p>

I sprung up, I lept from my nighmare. _Were was I?_ I looked around a foriengn hotel. _Oh, yeah_ I remembered. New York, on that goddamnshit mission. Slowly, I remembered traveling and the last week of rather, uneventful activitys. Wandering around, eating, sleeping,etc. I was misreable. I almost wanted to be wandering around in persuit of the philosphere's stone again. Scratch that, I definentaly wanted that. I considered sending another report to the bastard of: _nothing, why am I even here you f***ing bastard. _It was definentaly more interesting than the rest of the shit I was doing. I groaned in boredom looking out the window at _the city that never sleeps_.

I blinked hoping it wasn't my imagination, something was actually happening. An odd creture thing was lumbering about tearing apart hot dog stands and things of that sort. Something to do! I all but ran outside, happy to relise my boredom on the chimera thing. I transmuted my automail into a blade and charged, grinning like a mad-man. How could I not? I was bored. I wasn't even going back to a damn school yet.

-PERCY-

Why couldn't I enjoy a normal evening of just walking around? Just Why not? I had been walking around with no real objective in mind, maybe get a hot dog or something. Of course not, no, a monster just had to go and cause some trouble. I sighed walking to the heart of the chaos. By the time I got there a short blonde kid my age or younger was fighting it. He dodged and jumped like an acrobat or monkey, maybe getting involved wasn't necessary. At least, that was what I thought untill I saw his face. He was grinning like a mad-man. He was insane.

He seemed to be toying with it, enjoying the fight, the thrill. That's when I decided he was insane and I needed to do something to end the fight now. But before I could do anything the monster exploded into dust, the blondie looking almost sad, bored, or even, disappointed. Then I noticed something that startled me, other than his clothes, his eyes. They were gold. He had gold eyes. What the-

"Who are you?" He asked, the words seemed forigen, accented. But from were, I couldn't tell.

"Ummm…" He scowled clearly anoyed by my lack of response, or stupidity. "Uhhh… Percy." I offered, unsure. He muttered something and slipped away like he was never there. How do people do that?

* * *

><p>ME: Leave a review please! Hope who ever reads this enjoys!<p> 


	3. Gut Instinct

I don't own anything but the plot, thanks for the reviews!

-Percy-

I sat in the office waiting. Just like any other day I was here for my daily 'visit'. Meaning I had gotten in trouble so many times in the past two years I had to check in with the principal daily. Everyday from 11:00 to 11:30 am. Unlike every other day, I had been sitting here miserable for the past five minutes or so.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. O' Connor will see you now." I looked up the office secretary was speaking to me now.

"Okay" I replied blandly as I always did. I walked past her into Ms. O'Conner's private office. I pushed open the door, a sudden bad feeling in my gut arising. I walked into her yellow and white office dreading my arrival. My gut feeling did not disappoint me. The 'golden' boy form the other day sat in the office clearly ticked off at being here.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, please take a seat." She spoke gesturing to a chair. I complied. "Now Mr. Jackson, you are probably wondering who this is," she now gestured to 'golden boy'. "This is Edward Elric, he will be attending our school for the remainder of the year. He is an exchange student from Germany, and is still adapting to our country." At this he sent terrifying daggers at her. She didn't seem to notice. "I have decided you will help him around school, at least until he is accustomed to it. I have also decided in doing so, some good marks may be added to your record."

I wanted to protest, I wanted to stay away from this short kid. He had that sort of presence that made you want to get away from him. Something stopped me from protesting. I don't know what it was, probably one of those impulsive gut instincts telling me to abide Ms. O'Conner. But honestly I think that I just wanted to be out of Ms. O'Conner's office, being there was giving me a horrible feeling. So I simply agreed, unwillingly though to do so.

"Okay Ms. O'Conner, I'll do that." As usual I had no idea of what was ahead.


	4. Sleep

Sorry i haven't updated forever. And this is kinda short sorry...

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>-Ed-<p>

I can't believe I haven't pummeled this kid yet. He's pointing out obvious stuff like some sort of idiot. If he's anything like the average kid in this prison (hehmm, school) this is going to take _forever_. Just the thought of it makes my brain ache. If none of them knew anything I would have to rely on souly instinct, not that it was anything new, but still, I thought this would atleast some what be a vacation. I take that back, I _hoped _this would some-what be a vacation.

-3RD PERSON-

Ed followed Percy down the hall. Percy had fallen silent a while ago after relizing Ed wasn't paying attention, at all, now they were simply heading for there class. Which just so happened to be on the otherside of the school. They had time, but that still didn't change the fact that it was a long ackward trek. Ed ignored everything Percy said long after Percy had given up.

The arrived at the classroom in the continued ackward silence.

-Percy-

I'm doomed. This kid's crazy. He's about the same height as Nico and his attitudes been around a hundred times worse. And to make things worse I'm 100% sure that he's the insane blonde who beett up the monster the other day.

-Arrival at Classroom 3rd person-

Percy and the blonde alchemist entered their shared homeroom silently. Neither of the pair said a word as Percy departed to his seat in the back of the room and Ed went to the teacher, Ms. Entwhisle's desk to hand her a paper.

Ms. Entwhisle was a compact, solid middle aged (leaning toward old) woman with a graying reddish pixie cut and a pair of reading glasses she was currently moving from her head to their rightfull place. In front of her eyes. She nodded once to Ed and motioned for him to find a seat.

"Class this is Ed, he's a transfer. Try not to make him too uncomfortable." She nodded once more to Ed who had stopped moving when he had been introduced and he found his way to a seat. He plopped down boredly and looked forward with half lidded eyes.

-Ed-

That pudgy old lady is so boring! When does this class end? 15 min? This is worse than the boredom from before…

-3rd-

At that moment Ed fell asleep for the first time in school.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I'm sorry that I just left this story without a word. I started this years ago, without any real plot in mind. I just had an interesting idea and within an hour I had posted, what I guess was the first chapter. My writing has evolved a lot since then, and I'd like to, eventually, go over this story and flesh it out. Figure out what to do with it, where it was headed, etc. I figured that I should at least say something, after almost four years since starting this. This story is on an indefinite hiatus; I'm currently working on finishing another story that I almost abandoned, 'United They Stand'. Once I've completed that, I'd like to see what I can do with this. I'm not sure that I'd end up finishing it, or even re-writing the whole thing, but I'd like to give it some thought, and I did get a review from LDK asking for an update, even if it was just to say that this was discontinued. So here you go, I'm sorry for ignoring this for so long.

Have a nice day,

CharlieandtheMoon


End file.
